2019
This is a timeline of events that occurred during 2019. 2019 June 27th *'Destruction of the Museum of Natural History'.In Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season 6 it is repeatedly said that events shortly after Season 5 were 1 year ago. In Missing Pieces, Alphonso Mackenzie says to Melinda May, "I don't have to remind you what the date is tomorrow." May replies, "I'm well aware." Mackenzie: "I'd like to commemorate the day by putting your proposal into motion. But we still have to settle on a department head." May: "I'm still working on it." Mackenzie: "And that's all I wanted to hear." May: "Hard to believe it's been a year." Mackenzie: "I'm glad you got a little time together." May: "We got more than we thought we would." It is the 1-year anniversary of Phil Coulson's death tomorrow (the day of the later events of Missing Pieces and the events of Window of Opportunity and Fear and Loathing on the Planet of Kitson). In The End, Daisy Johnson asks Coulson on May 31, 2018, "How long did Simmons say you have?" Coulson replies, "Days. Weeks, if I'm lucky." With May saying in Missing Pieces, "We got more time than we thought we would," Coulson likely got "weeks", the "lucky" period of time, before he died. Coulson therefore died around June 27, 2018, making this now June 2019. This matches with the fact that Fitz is said in Fear and Loathing on the Planet of Kitson to have died "over a year ago", when Fitz died the same day Johnson and Coulson had that conversation. While producers have claimed that this season is set prior to Thanos' Snap in Avengers: Infinity War, this is impossible. Not only does the timeline evidence (see 2018 references) make both the later part of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Season 5 and Avengers: Infinity War immovably the first half of 2018 (and therefore, with this now being over a year later, a long time after Avengers: Infinity War), but Option Two, The One Who Will Save Us All, The Force of Gravity, and The End are explicitly set simultaneously to the events of Avengers: Infinity War, finishing within hours if not minutes before Thanos' snap. Therefore with this being over a year after The End, this is also over a year after Avengers: Infinity War, and there is no other possibility.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.01: Missing Pieces *'Robbery of Charmont Jewelers'.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.02: Window of Opportunity *'Rescue of Sivian Engineers'. *'Attack on the House of Games'.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.03: Fear and Loathing on the Planet of Kitson 28th *'Assassination of Harold Simcoe'.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.04: Code Yellow *'Attack on Deke Shaw'. 29th *'Capture of Jemma Simmons'.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.05: The Other Thing *'Capture of Sarge'. 30th *'Search for the Shrike'.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.07: Toldja July 2nd *'Destruction of the Shrike Tower'. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.08: Collision Course Part OneAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.09: Collision Course Part Two *'Infiltration into the Lazy Comet'. 3rd *'Infiltration into the Lighthouse'. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.10: Leap 4th *'Assassination of Atarah'. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.11: From the Ashes 5th *'Battle at the Temple of the Forgotten'. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.12: The SignAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.13: New Life *'Ambush at the Lighthouse'. References Category:Timeline